Well, This Sucks
by HailsStorm
Summary: Mega Weapon? Halloween? The thought of wanting to be kids again? This can only mean one thing! Garmadon has turned the Ninja into kids again. Do you think they can survive the fun of Halloween and stop Garmadon from turning Ninjago into his own image? Let's hope so, we really don't need the kiddie Ninja, because they have to figure out a solution to stop Garmadon.
1. Demons and Deceased

**A/N:**

**Hails: Soooooo... This happened. All my other stories are on haitus until I finish this story. And only god knows how long that will take. Another thing... Silver is my OC... How do I explain that she's one of the Ninja. I was planning on making a story on how she and the Ninja meet, but... I got too lazy and halloween is around the corner, I saw an opportunity, I seized it! Deal with it! Silver has light blonde hair, and she's the grey Ninja of air... or water... or ice... or lightning... or... STORMS! Don't tell me that is not an element I will kill you! Silver is also Zane's sister... #PissOffTheReadersWithAGenericStoryCliche. Ehehe. Silver, has light blonde hair that's in a braid, she has tech blue eyes that glow in the dark, and she's medium hight. Also, Zapp is Silver's companion. You'll get a description of him later. Now! On to the story!**

Garmadon paced the sandy pathway of The Lost City of Ourabourus, clutching the Mega Weapon so hard his knuckles turn white... if you could see them turn white under all the soot that covered him head to toe, made a growling noise in his throat, so deep is sounded animalistic. The Serpentine backed away slowly, cautiously, for fear of angering the Dark Lord further than he was already pissed right now. Those infuriating Ninja had defeated him again. Scales, had nearly enough of this, though.

"Lord Garmadon..." He started

"I don't want to hear it Scales." But the future Serpentine King only rolled his eyes.

"I have a suggestion for defeating the Ninja. Instead of just creating things to destroy the Ninja, why not weaken them, then destroy Ninja?"

"What are you saying Scales?"

"I'm saying, I remember a time, quite amusing, but the time when you revived the Grundle, you actually succeeded, you just didn't know it."

"What?!"

"But, not only did you revive the Grundle, you turned the Ninja into kids, I don't suppose, because the Mega Weapon is powerful-"

"Wait! What did you just say!?

"The Mega Weapon-"

"Not that!"

"You revived the Grundle and turned the Ninja into kids"

"Yes! Thank you Scales. That's the perfect idea!" Garmadon mentally fangirl squeeled with glee... mentally.

* * *

><p>Jay wimpered with fear. He hated the dark... and he hated suspense. He walked slowly, turning in circles, watching the trees, that towered many feet above his head. Something whipped past him, and he froze. Something jumped over his head and he looked up. The moon, luckily for him, was bright red. Tonight, the eve of Halloween, was a Lunar Eclipse. This was awesome, he had to get a picture. He pulled out his phone, and aimed it upwards at the night sky. All of a sudden his hands loosened around the iphone, and it fell to the forest floor with faint but distinct enough he could hear it. He felt his back touch something... something alive.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He shrieked. A hand covered his mouth quickly to prevent him from being heard by anyone.

"Would you be quiet?!" A voice whispered angerily.

"Sorry" Jay apologized, removing Cole's black glove from his mouth. "I can't stand doing this" Cole rolled his eyes. He knew how that felt, the suspense of this nearly killed him.

"If you two are done fooling around, we need to keep moving or we're going to get caught. You know how Sensei feels about us doing this." Kai said, glaring in the Earth and Lightning Ninjas' direction. Jay nodded, bent down, and put his phone in his pocket. He'd take a picture later. The three Ninja walked slowly,

* * *

><p>Ehehe... It's so much fun to mess with Jay's head. Just moving around really quickly to make him think something's there. I'm still deciding which Ninja to tackle to the ground and scare the piss out of him. I looked up into the starry sky, trying to find what Jay was trying to take a picture of. Seriously, what was it? I don't see anything intresting. I climb up the trunk of the tree nimbly, grabbing each branch without a fault to see if I can find out what he was looking for. I pop my head up out of the tall fir tree and look up. Ooooooh! So that's what he was trying to take a picture of. The blood red moon, indicating that today is one of the rare, Lunar Eclipses. One of the pretties sights I've ever seen, and I've only seen it a few times while I was living alone. I pull out my own phone to capture this image forever. I make sure to get some forestry in the photo, and flash! I took the picture, when it showed up on the phone, I mentally pat myself on the back. This picture is <strong>so <strong>going on google. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I tensed. Turning around faster than lightning, I had my victims arms pinned behind their back.

"Owowowowowowowowowowow OWWWWW!" He shrieked. Oh, it was him. Ewps. "Mind letting me go? That kinda' hurts." He said. I released his arms, which he rubbed, trying to reduce the pain. His bleach blonde, disheveled hair fell in his eyes. He pushed it out and I felt my heart wrench at the fact that I can't be with him. Ever since I was cursed. I loved him so much... but this really kills. "Yeesh! Did you know that your eyes glow in the dark? It's kinda' creepy." He asked.

"Yes... yes I did... oh and... sorry." I replied. I frowned, my eyes aren't that creepy. Besides, what's he doing up here?

"Oh...It's okay." He said. What kind of tone is that? Monotonic or Bored? Wait... aren't those the same things? "What are you doing up here?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh! I was getting a picture of the moon." He looked up, his eyes widened at the site.

"Pretty! Did you get a good picture?" He asked. I looked at my phone. The black case with glow in the dark techno blue coils creeping up it suited me. Considering my whole world revolved around technology... even though I grew up in a forest, I was actually very good at hacking, coding, using computers and hand-held devices, and most importantly. Playing video games!

"Does this answer you question?" I showed him the picture. He nodded in approval, but I knew he was jealous of my photography skillz. Yes... I said skillz. A quick white shadow came up behind us.

"I just spotted them!" He whisper/shouted. Both me and my crush... yes, crush. I'm in love with him the boy standing right next to me.

"Thank you Frosty!" I replied.

"Would you stop calling me that?" He asked calmly... for 100th time since I've known him.

"No! I've got dibs on Jay!" I screeched, and I took off into the night. Ready to stab my victim.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The scream came from behind Jay. He turned, faster than lightning. Kai was on the ground. Groaning. Cole was gone.<p>

"What happened?" Kai asked. Jay grabbed his hand and helped him up, the fall leaves making a crunching noise. Not only did this forest consist of coniferous trees, but also deciduous.

"Cole! They got him!" Jay panted. Now genuinly scared. Which one had taken him? He wondered.

"We need to get him back!" Kai shrieked.

"Um... No! You know how this works. He get's captured, killed, and is now out!" Jay explained, even though Kai knew how this went. He cussed under his breath.

"Alright then, let's move forward." Kai said. They moved lithely through the forest, the trees were beginning to get thicker, so it was also beginning to get harder to move through them. The darkness surrounded them, sending a chill up Jay's spine. He couldn't believe his teamates actually voted to go Demon's Domain Woods to do this. The place is scary, it's dark, and has very specifically has a dark past. Jay thought back to the story he'd heard Silver tell everyone about this place.

* * *

><p><em>Well, the story goes like this <em>**Silver said **_It was Halloween night, and three kids, all dressed up in scary costumes and ready for trick or treating, thought it'd be fun to go out into the forest before they had to go. Even though it was against their parent's rules. _**Ahem! Why, would you go into a scary forest against your parents' will? Are they idiot kids? **

**Shut up Jay! S**

**Okay then J**

_The forest was dark and scary, and these kids were genuinly scared. They wished they'd never even dared to get the idea to come here.  
><em>

**Serves 'em right! J  
><strong>

**Interrupt me one more time! See what happens! S**

**... J**

**That's what I thought! S**

It'd been almost an hour, when they realized something. They were lost. They not only missed trick-or-treating, but they were completly, solitarily lost! They wandered aimlessly for miles. They looked up at the sky, and it was just like tonight! A full moon. Out of no where, a scream sounded.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" S**

**"Damn it, Silver! You scared me!" J**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was funny!" S**

**"Was not!" J**

**"Was too!" S**

**"Was not!" J**

**"Was too!" S  
><strong>

**"Shut up and continue the story!" K**

_Two kids turned around to see their best friends, torn to shreds! Blood seeped from the open, ragged wounds all over his chest. Of the horrifying sight, the two others ran for there lives, weaving and winding through the trees. A thunk sounded, and another shriek of pure, unadulterated, terror!  
><em>

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" S**

**"No Comment." J**

***rolls eyes* S**

_The last kid turned around to see his friend, in the air, being held by a demon. It had scales and was an ugly color, too grotesque to even describe. It's wings were like a bat's. Foam frothed from it's mouth. It was like some imcomplete monster! The poor boy could only stare at his friend, the girls black hair fell to the ground as the demon began to cut it off from the neck, scratching the girl's neck so deep in pierced her throat! No! Not his crush, he ran forward, but was pushed down by some invisible force! The creature bit into the girl's neck, she made an awful, choking noise. Foam frothed in her mouth, and her body began to twist into an unimaginable shape! The boy struggled against the force, but it was too late. The force let him up, and he saw his poor friend, twisted into the demon that turned her that way.  
>They were torturing him, he ran for his life, weaving through the trees. Finally, he picked a tree and climbed as fast as his arms and legs would allow him. He crawled and didn't stop until he reached the top, but his demon-changed friend beat him to it. Before he could comprehend what had happened, the demon tied a rope around his neck and hoisted him into the air. The boy stuggled against the pressure on his throat, he could feel his air supply being cut off. It hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt before. Blood seeped from his mouth, spilling over his chin and onto his chest, down his throat, across his arms, dripping from the elbows. He was blood soaked. The boy attempted to remove the rope from his mouth, but he saw bright tunnel of light, and he was gone. The girl morphed back into her beautiful self, her hair still ragged and cut from her encounter with that demon. When she opened her eyes, she shrieked! Her friend was blood covered with a noose tied around his neck, being choked to death. The girl began to fall, and she released the loudest blood-curdling shriek she had ever screamed! The ground raced towards her like a speeding truck. and Boom! She was dead. Blood seeped from the mouth of her dead body. From then on, those woods have been known as Demon's Domain Woods. Those who enter, never come out.<br>_

Lightning cracked outside the Destiny's Bounty, causing all the Ninja to shriek and to jump about a foot in the air. Jay's laugh filled the room.

"Jay!" The other four, Male, Ninja scolded the maniacally laughing, lightning Ninja.

"What? I saw an opportunity, and I seized it." Jay said. "It was the perfect time to scare you guys."

"I personally wasn't afraid" Silver said

"Uh huh." Jay said

"I wasn't! It's so on if you think you can get away with dissing me like that!" Silver shrieked.

* * *

><p>Jay really wished he was back on the Bounty, fighting with Silver over whether he scared her or not. He jumped when Kai's scream filled the air.<p>

"Kai?" Jay asked, really scared now. "Are you there"

In the next second, a figure slammed down on the ground in front of him. It was medium height and slender. The eyes on the creature glowed a fierce blue. Jay did the only thing he could think of. He shot lightning at the creature, who fell on her on her back, which Jay didn't see because he already had a two second head-start, which was good enough for him.

"Hey, hey, hey! No lightning! That's cheating!" Silver shrieked. Sprinting after Jay.

Jay could hear his pulse in his head, he panted, gasping for air. His lungs burned with the need for air. His feet pounded against the forest floor, the leaves making a crunching sound underneath him. He weaved through the trees, though he was extremely fast, he also had good handling. Silver was almost on top of him, and Jay made quick shouts of fear to escape her. He made a sharp 90 degree turn, causing Silver to slide on the leaves, but she regained her balanced, and was soon on top of Jay.

"AAAAH! Don't! please no! Please! I wanna' live, please don't kill meeeeHEHEHEHE!" Jay pleaded. Silver made a deep growling noise in her throat, that sounded very animistic. She raised her hand to the air.

"Please! I beg of you!" Too late! She jabbed her fingers into Jay's gut.

"Oh!" Jay yelped. He fell limp to the ground. "You are merciless!"

"I know! Isn't it great!?" Silver screeched with delight.

"No... It's not" Jay replied. Silver extended her hand down to help Jay up, who took it gratefully. "Man, that hurt."

"I bet it does. But you lost, and..." Silver began.

"You won?"

"WE WON!" Silver shrieked!

"Alright! Nice job Silver!" Lloyd came out from behind a tree.

"That was quite exhilerating, I like this game." Zane said.

"I don't! You scared me to death!" Jay exclaimed.

"Aw... Did little Sparky hate playing Demons and Deceased?" Silver whined with fake sympathy.

"Yes!"

"Hm... Too bad, so sad!" This made Jay glare daggers at Silver's face. She only laughed, and it was a quite beautiful laugh too, it sounded like tinkling bells.

"We better get home, otherwise Sensei's going to punish us, and we all know how well that ends." Cole climbed down a tree, grasping the bark so he wouldn't fall. Kai followed shortly after.

* * *

><p>"Going outside after I instructed 'very' specifically not to?" Sensei said, disapointed.<p>

"IT WAS SILVER!" The Male Ninja shrieked.

"Gee, way sell to someone's soul guys." Silver replied sarcastically.

"Sorry Silver, but it was your idea to disobey Sensei" Jay apologized.

"Don't "sorry Silver" me! Because 'sorry' doesn't fix anything! We're a team! We're supposed to have each others back! Thick and thin! But instead... I have bunch of traitors!"

"Sister, there is no need to-" Zane started

"Judas! Judas, I tell you! Betrayer! Rat! I have so many more words for this!"

"Before you go off naming them, Silver. I would like to say, you are all grounded." Sensei stated

"Grounded?! How long?!" Jay shrieked "I understand getting busted for directly disobeying you, but grounding is going a little too far, don't you think"

"Let me finish, your all grounded, except Silver"

"WHAT!?" All five males screeched.

"Silver has a slightly different punishment. She'll have to do chore for a while." Sensei explained. "I don't think a grounding is going too far, Jay. After all, treason can be punishable by death."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're on her side!?" Jay screamed

"Yes"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Every single Male ninja shrieked

"Silver, you may continue naming" Wu simply replied

"Thank you, Sensei." She said. "Two-Timer, snake, don't forget traitors!" Every single Ninja groaned as they went inside. What a fantastic way to start the Halloween spirit.


	2. Too Old for Trick-or-Treating?

"Please?" Silver begged.

"Your too old for trick-or-treating, Silver. Grow up a little" Cole replied.

"あなた畜生" Silver muttered under her breath. Pronounced Anata Chikusho and translation. Damn you. This caused Cole to chuckle. "I heard that" Cole stated as his only female Ninja teammate shuffled out of the room. "and I understand what it means, I took Japanese in 10th grade.

"Screw you, Hence!" Silver shrieked the last part, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"Rude much?" Lloyd asked from the bed right in between the bunk beds.

"What?" Cole asked, slightly whined "She is."

Lloyd scoffed.

"Whatever. But she hasn't actually been trick-or-treating before. This is one of the times of the year that I wish I were a kid again." He replied.

"Be careful what you wish for, Lloyd." Zane said from the bottom bunk of his and Cole's bed. Down the hall, some rock music blasted through the Destiny's Bounty. Great, it was _Black Paper Moon _from Silver's favorite show.

"She's watching Soul Eater again" Kai said. Saying it like a statement instead of a question.

"Thanks captain obvious, but I wouldn't worry about it, she'll grow bored of it eventually" Said Cole.

"Doubt it, she hasn't grown bored of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic yet." Zane said "and she's still waiting for the confirmation of Season 5" The music came louder from her room.

_"Chikusho" _Cole muttered in Japanese. "Turn that down, Silver! It's annoying!"

"_Im 'non vertunt off!" _Silver shouted from her room down the hall. Cole raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"That's not Japanese" Cole said aloud.

"No, that's Latin." Zane explained "Don't you remember. Her mother spoke Latin and her father spoke Japanese, they taught her both languages before she ran away when she was 10." Cole groaned. Of course he remembered, it just didn't occur to him until now. "She said: _I'm not turning it off! _and I'm surprised that she didn't curse at you.

"Of course, more defiance. What was I supposed to expect?" Cole muttered aloud.

_"If you guys are done fooling around, Garmadon was just spotted approaching Jamanakai village." _Nya's voice rang through out the Bounty.

"I'm gonna' kick his butt!" Silver slammed the door to her bedroom and fled by the Ninja's. They shook their heads in amusement. Yeesh, fuming angry one second, determined to kill Garmadon the next. Yet, no one knew why.

* * *

><p>Something wrong. This is too easy. The Serpentine aren't even trying. Silver punched a Hypnobrai in the jaw, who then ran off in the other direction, whimpering.<p>

"Cole!" She yelled "Something's up, The Serpentine aren't usually this easily defeated!"

"I see your point. At first I thought it was me, but now I know for sure." He swung his Scythe towards a Constrictai who went underground.

"Aw crap!" Silver exclaimed "That dirt snake is using Assassin Rule number one! Conceil yourself in darkness and erase your breath."

"Stop using Soul Eater references! Get up to that building and cover me!" Cole instructed.

_"Tojikomeru!" _Silver screeched in Japanese. She ran towards a store front, and hopped up on the roof. From up there she could see the whole village, which was covered head to tow with Halloween decor. Jack-O-Lanterns on every door step, orange and black streamers hanging from the different lamp posts, and little pumpkin lights strung from every house. She gawked at the beauty, though it didn't last long. From her back, she pulled her bow and arrows. The bow may only have been made of wood, and the arrows from sticks and Seagull feathers, and this is what caused her to miss her Golden Weapon. The Bow was made of Gold and strung with a thin, but very strong Golden string, that had Golden Powder flying off of it every time she used it. The feathers were silver, and the arrows? Oh, the arrows were her favorite part. The body of the arrows were made with Gold, the feathers, made of a Snowy Owls's beautiful plummage, and the wickedly sharp point? Of a black Obsidian, darker than an ebony night sky. She flew from the memory of her Golden Weapon and fired an arrow, which hit a Venomari coming up from behind Cole. More Serpentine began flooding in through the every dirt street. Silver proceed to hit every Serpentine, and they all dropped like flies. All of a sudden, the snakes retreated... all in the same direction. Silver jumped down from the roof and landed next to Cole. They looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. They followed the serpentine as quickly as possible. Jumping over loose branches and rocks, their feet pounding against the soft dirt. They hopped up over a fence to take a short cut. Veering around a corner, they came across their other teamates, in the dead end. But the Serpentine had mysteriously disappeared. They felt a rumbling underneath the ground.

"_Kami Kuso no hebi_" Silver muttered.

"You said it" Cole chimed in.

"Hate to break up the only two who understand Japanese fluently, but... Anyone lost on why the snakes just led us here?" Jay asked

"That's what I'd like to know." Kai replied.

"Yeah, it's like they just wanted to wasted our time." Jay kept up.

"But that's useless. Being spotted just to attract our attention? There's something else" Zane implied

Throughout this talk, Silver spaced out. Her five teammates voices echoed in her ear. _Useless. Waste of time. Why in a dead end? _She pieced it all together. Putting two and two and two together. It dawned on her. It's not useless, it only seems like a waste of time. They were actually cornered in a dead end. She looked up, to see a whole crowd of Venomari on the roof, their bright yellow eyes glowing in the dark. They couldn't escape. They were officially trapped. Making them vulnerable. That's it! It was all set up!

"Guys?" Silver easily got her teammates attention.

"Yes, Silver?" Lloyd asked. "Something wrong?"

"Yes... It's trap! Look up!"Her teammates looked up to see the Venomari she saw earlier.

_"Oh... You finally figured it out." _A voice started. _"And here I was thinking that Scales' plan wouldn't work. I guess overestimated you." _A chill ran up Silver spine. It was her freakin' Godfather again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails:** Godfather or Godmother or in cases where your talking about both, Godparents is a term for a very close friend(s) of your parents, but are in no way related to each other and to hell is not a fairy who grants your wishes. So Garmadon is not related to Silver in any way. Promise! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! *sticks a cupcake in her eye* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That hurt like-

* * *

><p><em>"Petty, stupid Ninja... and Kunoichi." <em>He continued_. He chuckled. _It made her shiver, Silver took a deep breath, and turned towards a man she used to think of as a friend.

"I'm not stupid" I murmured quietly.

_"Stupid enough to fall for this"_

He pointed the Mega Weapon at the Ninja, whispered something unintelligible. The wicked weapon glowed fiercely, emanating golden dust and black smoke at the same time. Before the Ninja could comprehend what had happened, a bright light blinded them. They fell to the ground underneath the force of it all. Silver felt herself shrinking. She saw her hands get smaller, the fabric of her Gi loosening around her waist, her mask growing bigger. When the light cleared, her vision was blurry. She could just barely make out the sky. He fingers brushed the dirt, the stone, the rough wall of a house. She heard footsteps making their way over to her. She groaned, but was cut off by a sharp point against her throat. She breathed in quickly to keep all the air, and went stiff. The point removed itself from her throat, and instead, a strong and very rough hand yanked her to her feet by the her neck. She felt her feet leave the ground, and the rough, sand paper hand, tighten. She clawed at the force, prying her eyes open, to see Garmadon was the cause.

_"Good bye, petty Godchild," _His voice echoed in her mind. That sentence repeating itself, over and over again.

"Don't make me call my flying monkeys" I said dimly. Garmadon scoffed.

"Flying monkeys? You only have one flying monkey, and he's small and not very bright." My vision began to clear a little bit.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Zapp!" I called loud, and before Garmadon could tighten his grip around my throat, I whistled a note very shrill and high.

"Whistling? What's that gonna'- oof!" He didn't finish his sentence. In an instant, I was dropped to the ground, and for some reason, I felt really small, I could slightly make out a little Purplish-Ingigo-Blue shape with long wings. My heart pounded and I knew Zapp had come to save me. I really need to stop relying on him to save us all the time. I tried to get up, but Garmadon squeezed enough air out of my lungs, that I blacked out. And I had no idea, who was going to win. A little companion no bigger than a small dog, that can fly, breath ice and lightning, and is extremely fast, or my lunatic, sootface Godfather who could take down all of us in a moment of hand to hand combat with condition we were in. Oh please Lord, don't let us die.

**A/N:**

**Hails: Best day every yesterday. My mom came home from a business trip, and we went out to lunch at one of those Japanese places where they cook your food in front of you! LOVED IT! **


	3. Kids Again

**A/N:**

**Hails: Hope you were paying attention last chapter. This chapter you get to see Zapp's personality. I hope you've guessed what Kind of animal he is. Imma say he's a Kaiju, which means: Strange Creature. Thus why he's called a Kaiju, because I don't really know myself! XD  
><strong>

My vision. So blurry. Something's wrong. I feel... small. _Where am I?_ I look outside, the sky is dark estimated 6:30. The ground is so... soft. I could stay there all day, but I can't. I have to go. I pulled the covers off of myself, and slid out of bed, which seemed... bigger. Now I know for certain, something really is wrong. I looked at myself briefly. For some reason I'm not in my grey Ninja GI, but now in my flannel grey pajamas, with vertical black stripes, like my brothers' night wear... and it felt like I was drowning in them. I moved over to the door, and strangely, the knob, was now alined perfectly with my hand.

"What the-" I say aloud. I slowly turned the handle, and slipped out of the room. Looking around at my surroundings, I knew I was on the Bounty. But wasn't I just in a battle against Garmadon, who happened to have choking the life out of me? I'm not anymore. I wander down the hall, and into the dining room, to see the Ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu. It was then that I acknowledged how tired I was. I yawned loudly, and they all turned towards me. I climb on the bench, and look around. My eyes open at every single sight. All the male Ninja... were kids! Little, itty bitty, ten year olds. Kai, despite being younger, still had the same amber colored eyes and spikey chocolate hair. Hm... so those looks do come naturally, and this whole time I thought he used too much hair jel and contacts. Jay, I could spot from a mile away. Auburn hair, electric shock blue eyes that always seemed to bouncing up and down, like he was always elated. Zane... was also a kid... but how? Never mind, I shouldn't question it because it's happened before. His icy blue eyes were full of concern, but for who? He was never concerned about himself, only about otheres. Cole was so~ adorable. I've never seen a kid with shaggy, black hair. His chocolate brown eyes were something I could melt into. Lloyd was the spitting image of Garmadon when he was ten, except he has blonde hair and Garmadon had brown.

"Wha~" I say. I am surprised at the moment, for some reason, my voice higher pitched than before. Wait a minuet, if the Ninja are kids, and I was there with them... I feel my head and brush my fingers down to my hair, to find the tips were at my shoulders instead of at my waist in a long braid. That can't be right, the last time my hair was that short was when I was... ten years old.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I scream. "Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! I'm a kid again, I'm a kid again! I can't be ten years old again! It was disaster for me when I was ten!" I continue to shriek about the fact that I'm young for the third time in my life. I really~ don't want to go through puberty again. It wasn't until then that I noticed Jay had come to sit next to me. He raised his hand, and I followed it like cat watches a fly. Before I could comprehend, there was burning sensation on my cheek, and I was shocked. No, not literally. I finally realized, Jay had slapped me.

"Get a grip, Silver!" He yelled at me. "Now's not the time to panic! As much as I so desperately want to, because we are so hooped!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, thank you, Jay. I needed that." I say.

"Your so very welcome." He replied. The kid Ninja's blabbered for a while and I slowly drifted off into space like always. It's easy to put two and two together and figure out that they were trying to return to normal. But I was more caught up in the category of:

_What now?_

_It's pretty obvious we have to return back to normal... but how long will be like this. I can only imagine. Just yesterday we were playing Demons and Deceased, tonight..._

I look out the window to see the sun setting over the mountains. It's such a pretty sight to look at...

_Wait a minute... If, yesterday we were playing that game, and yesterday was the Eve of Halloween... and just today I was begging Cole to go trick-or-treating but he said I was to old, and now I'm ten years old again, that could only mean..._

"Hey! Earth to Silver! Discussing how to get a hold of some Tomorrow's Tea!" Jay's annoying voice rung in my ears and as he waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked and shook my head.

"Spacing out, again?" Cole asked.

"No... actually, I was thinking, that by putting two and two together, I'm no longer too young, to go trick-or-treating" I stared at Cole intently. The face he made was priceless.

"No! No! Absolutely not!" He said.

"Absolutely yes!" Me and Jay said at the same time.

"Boys! It's time we got down to the costume store!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Hails: Alright, coming out now! I need costume ideas. Halloween might be over but this story sure isn't! So, I'm going to make this simple. Like I said, I need costume ideas. I'm not very good at this on my own, so...**

**These kinds of ideas are preferable:**

**For:**

**Kai: Something that screams undead. I've seen enough cartoons and movies to know, that in modern times, (aka right now) the undead are usually hot or sexy. **

**Jay: Playful or stupid, something that just shouts... well, I think you get the point.  
><strong>

**Zane: Something graceful, but is also really fierce, like... I have no freaking idea.**

**Cole: Tough and scary. I'm thinking, probably a ware-wolf or the grim reaper but, I want your help!**

**Lloyd: Definitely powerful, to put it any other way would do justice! Power! That's all I'm looking for in this kind costume!**

**Silver: Definitely beautiful and dangerous. Not cute! Beautiful! Probably a creature of a foreign country. **

**These are my ideas, if I don't have anything from you guys in the next week, I'll go with what I have now.**

**Kai - Vampire or Phoenix**

**Jay - The Flash**

**Zane - Ice Dragon or Snowy Owl**

**Cole - WareWolf or Viking or the Grim Reaper  
><strong>

**Lloyd - Golden Dragon or a Wizard  
><strong>

**Silver - Dragon, Siren, Snow Leopard, **

**I will pick from these costumes for my story if I don't get any suggestions soon.**

**Well my little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always wear a seatbelt**

**and I love you all**

**There is nothing you can do ABOUT IT!**


	4. Costumes Galore

**A/N:**

**Hails: I have picked costumes from these people who made suggestions!**

**The winner is... ME! Because no one sent in suggestions *makes a very sadface* Oh, well. Guess I'm not that popular yet!**

** Here my friends, is chapter 4! Also, I lied. Last chapter I said we were gonna get some personality from Zapp... but... I got a little too occupied and I sort of rolled out from there. I'll try to incorperate him in this chapter though, Enjoy. Sorry, I haven't updated though... But it my defense, for the first time since I became a writer on here , I have a bad first case of "Writer's Block"  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The floor was a dark purplish color, like the carpet you see in school classrooms. The walls were a plain white and the entire room was filled, front to back with shelves. Tons and tons of them. Stacked on them, head to toe, were plenty of Halloween costumes to go around. All from Goddesses to Spartan Warriors, filled even in the back with costumes like Slenderman to Dora the Explorer. The bell on the door rang throughout the store, indicating that a customer had come. The cashier, a teenage girl, looked up to see another girl about her age with short ebony hair, and a red dress steering six children all on child leashed into the building. The cashier shook her head and went back to reading her magazine wondering why in the world they were here when the all the other kids had to be out trick-or-treating. It was a little to late to come here anyway, but whatever.<p>

"Nya? Why do we have to wear these ridiculous leashes?" Cole asked. His shaggy midnight hair fell in his face and he had to push it out. "I feel like an eight year old."

"For one, you are an eight year old-"

"Ten" Cole corrected.

"Okay, ten year old. Two, I'm having a hard time keeping track of all of you. I let you all out the first time about an hour ago, Jay and Lloyd run over to a sweet shop window to gawk at all the candy through the glass and I have to chase them down, but despite me telling you all to 'Stay there', you still run off anyway. The next minute I turn around and Silver's having a rock climbing contest with some other neighborhood brat at a local park, and Zane is cheering her on. She wins because the boy fell off, and I get it trouble for it, in the end, you and Kai are the only one's who actually followed my order to stay in one place, so now, it's just easier to keep you all on leashes in case one of you wants to run off again." Nya explained.

"Oh great, it's one of those, 'When Someone Screws Up, the Rest of the Group Gets Punished' scenarios, isn't it?" Cole asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. But right now, I might let you off so you can go pick your costume. Don't be scared to pick whatever you want, because I have a ton of money I have to blow off, so..." Nya unhooked each kid as she continued, "One rule though, don't make a mess. Whenever you guys make a mess, I have to clean it up, so this time I beg of you. Just pick a costume without raiding the cash register." She glared at Silver on that note.

"Hey! I might be a little hot headed, but I'm not as bad as Kai."

"Hey!" The Fire Ninja squealed.

"Besides, I have not been involved in any criminal activity for eight months! That was during the time you found me wandering in the forest trying to survive." Silver shrieked.

"Whatever, kiddo" Nya scoffed. Silver scowled. Now was not the time to be in a bad mood. At the door, a banging sound was heard, like a bird running into window. Everyone looked (except the cashier) at the door, to see a little bluish, indigo-purple dragon, no bigger than a small dog, and long wing span, trying to get into the store. His eyes though usually mischievous, were now very large and sad that he couldn't be there for his companion to comfort her.

"Are you sure~"

"Zapp is not aloud inside the store, period." Nya interrupted.

"Pwease~"

"No."

"Fine" Silver went stiff faced, but only managed to make Nya sigh.

"Look, just go pick a costume, don't make a mess, don't be afraid to pick an expensive costume. Now go!" It didn't take the Ninja another word to rush off into store, the leashes swaying in Nya's hand. "Ay, ay, ay" She shook her head, putting her fingers to the bridge of her nose.

* * *

><p>"Hm~" Kai thought. "What to pick, what to pick." His outfit was quite different than his usual Ninja Gi. He was wearing a white jacket, and a bright red t-shirt underneath, regular blue jeans, and a pair of dark grey sneakers with black laces, and glow in the dark treads. He walked through the boy's isle, causing his shoes to light up, the lights, were bright red like his t-shirt, scanning the shelves for something good to wear. "Ooh!" He exlcaimed "How about this one!?" He snatched the costume off it's hook. A figure behind him scoffed.<p>

"Really? That's a little cliche for the Ninja of Fire, don't you think?" Jay asked. His outfit, was black leather jacket, an electric blue t-shirt, like his Ninja Gi, blue jeans, and black hightops.

"Aw, shut up Jay!" Kai retorted "I think it's cool. Never once when I was ten years old, and not seventeen, like I am now... sort of, did I see a costume as cool, or should I say, hot, as this one"

"Nice pun, but I still think it's a little out of-" Jay stopped mid-sentence "Huh? Oh!" He exclaimed, snatching a costume off the rack. "I like this one!"

"Lemme' see" Kai said, he walked over to Jay, and peered over shoulder. Scanning the picture, he read the caption aloud. "Zeus: King of the Gods" He said. "Wow! Your calling my costume cliche?"

"What?" Jay asked innocently.

"Zeus isn't just the King of the Gods, he's the God of Lightning. Ninja of Lightning? God of Lightning? Cliche enough for you?" Kai said.

"Touche" Jay said. "Alright then, I'll pick something different, if you do!"

"Fine"

* * *

><p>"Um... Probably not" Lloyd said. He was in another in isle with Cole, who happened to be wearing black hoody, like Lloyd, dark blue jeans and green and black sneakers. Lloyd on the other hand, was wearing a green hoody. Cole had showed him a costume package with a picture of "Kid Flash" on it.<p>

"Really? I thought it would suit you." Cole said.

"Nah, I'm not really a super hero sidekick kind of person." Lloyd answered.

"Huh, oh well" Shrugging, Cole placed the costume back on the hook and went back to searching the costume rack. "Alrighty then! I think I picked my costume."

"Already?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep!"

"Well, fine" Lloyd scanned the isles once more for a costume. "Huh?" Lloyd gasped. Taking the costume off the shelf, he smiled. "Perfect"

* * *

><p>"No, no, no"<p>

"Are you gonna' keep saying no?" Zane asked his sister. Of course, like everyone else, he was wearing an outfit as well, due to his Gi being to big on him. He had on a regular light blue t-shirt and grey jacket over it.

"Just until I find the perfect costume, no, no, no" Silver said, her outfit was technology blue hoody, and though her hair was too short for it, she attempted to put her hair in a braid. Zane rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hm... What about this one?" Zane asked, picking up a girl's costume from the shelf. He had found his costume for Halloween just minutes ago. The costume he now held in his hand was surely perfect for Silver. Like Zane himself, she liked ice, cold, and precipitation, that included rain, snow, or even sleet.

"Frozen: Elsa, Queen of the Ice and Snow" Silver read. "Hm... I don't think so. I mean, it's cool... but it's not cool. You get what I mean?" Silver asked.

"Surprisingly, yes" Zane answered._ Cool like Winter, but not cool as in it will make an impression,_ Zane thought. He hooked the costume back up and went back to scanning the shelves.

"Ooh, yes! This one!" Silver said from down the row.

"You found one you like?" Zane asked.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is just something I found!" Silver explained. She hid behind the door, wearing her new Halloween costume, ready to take the others by surprise. She even managed to hide her costume from Zane<em>. How I did that is way beyond me... but maybe it's because he wasn't even trying, <em>Silver thought.

"Just show us already!" Jay yelled from the hallway.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Silver replied. She opened the door and bounced out, flowing behind her were a pair of dragon wings, grey like her Ninja Gi, which she managed to get a smaller fitting size version of. Attached to her lower back was a dragon tail, not real of course, but it surely looked realistic. That last and noticable thing was a headband hidden under her hair, which had two dragon ears attached to it, making her ears look like a dragon's.

"Whoa! Cool!" Jay exclaimed excitedly, his outfit was a police officer. Dark blue uniform with a badge in the top left corner. A baton and fake gun were attached to his black leather belt, and a police hat perched on his head. Everyone was pretty sure he had a pair of fake handcuffs hidden somewhere, but no one was exactly sure where.

"Aw, copier!" Kai shrieked, coming out the Ninja's rooms. Wearing exactly what Silver was, but in blood red. "I don't believe this! I can't return my costume, and now we're stuck like twin dragons!"

"Oh, that kind of sucks." Silver said monotoncially.

"You don't really seem to think so by the tone of your voice, dear sister." Zane said, following Kai out of the Ninja's room. His costume was much different, though it did come with wings, they were feathery and attached to his arms. On his lower back were some longer feathers, with short black streaks, on his face was short yellow beak, and attached to the ankles of his very own shrunken Ninja Gi, were a pair of bird tallons.

"Huh, a Snowy Owl. That, I didn't expect, really" Silver said. Zane gave her a look of confusion.

"You didn't? I really thought you would have guessed. You know, both being associated with snow and ice and all." Zane explained.

"No~ not really." Silver replied.

"My turn!" Cole came from the room in a black cloak, holding his regular silver scythe. "So~ What do you think?"

"the grim reaper. That I didn't see coming. I expected you to choose something like a muscle biker or a viking" Silver said.

"Nope! I went out of my usual way to pick something different. And death related" He said rather darkly.

"Okay~ Mr. You'll Scare Children for life." Silver said sarcastically, causing Cole to shake face-palm and shake his head, with a slight look of 'I am Not Amused'. "But that besides the point! Grab your pillow cases gentlemen, get ready for the time of your LIFE!"


	5. I'm Sorry!

**A/N:**

**Hails: Guys... I suck. Real bad! I am sooooooooooo sorry! **

**But I'm making a decision I thought I'd never have to make. **

**I'm putting this story on Haitus. **

**Please don't kill me! I honestly want to continue but I am soooo caught up in so many things and I can't always make it onto a computer, plus it's already past Christmas. Come on guys... a Halloween story for my favorite TV show when it's so close to New Year's? I don't think so. **

**I'm very sorry for any mental harm I've caused at the moment.**

**But I don't even have a story for my character at all! I'm supposed to come up with a full out backstory for Silver, buuuuuut, I didn't because I'm a lamo! I'M SORRY! I'm lazy when it comes to some things.**

**But even at the moment I've been caught up in watching Fairy Tail, and I might need new suggestions for an anime real soon, because I hate subs, and I would rather watch the English dub instead, mostly because I live by: If I can't understand it or make any real sense of it, I can't tolerate it.**

**But that's besides the point. **

**At the least you guys will soon know that I can tell you when it's going to be off haitus again!**

**Next Halloween!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I think I just caused a lot heart attacks right now. o/o *blushes* That was pretty bad, but it's the truth. I don't know what else to say! Thank you guys so much for reading this story, but I can't keep doing this. I really am sorry. But hey! Let's change the subject! I've been watching Ninjago episode 36 & 37 over and over and over again. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVEEEE the season! And I can't get over the fact that Zane's alive even though everyone saw it coming. They probably just wanted to kill Zane just piss off and make us cry.  
><strong>

**But to the point! This story is going on Haitus until next Halloween and I know there are some people who really don't like me right now. But you know, I have a lot of other stories to update. I haven't even been here a year and I've got over 10 stories that are slightly incomplete. So of course, this one is going Haitus until Halloween. You guys can survive until then! But in the meantime, why don't you guys go check out my other stories!(P.S.: I'm copying this message over on to some of my other stories!)  
><strong>

**Well, my Little Hail Stones**

**Stay Sharp**

**Always Wear a Seatbelt**

**and I Love you All and There is Nothing you can do About it!**


End file.
